damn ice powers
by the green baron
Summary: Elsa gives Anna some much needed tough love
1. Chapter 1

"This is delightful, what is it called?" Elsa asked after carefully chewing and swallowing the light cracker topped with a creamy spread.

"Humus, your majesty" the Ottoman nobleman replied. "It is made from a blend of chickpeas and spices.

"Would these be the same spices that you wish trade with Arendelle merchants?" the queens left eyebrow arched slightly as she slid her finger around the cup and saucer resting in her left palm. The deputy trade minister for the Ottoman Empire had entered this meeting with a self-important grin and she didn't want to encourage any thoughts about the upper hand, regardless if he had it or not.

"A few your majesty"

"Minister Sal-Ibin, according to your proposal Arendelle will have exclusivity for the first 15 years "

"Correct your majesty, Arendelle will be the only kingdom in the entire Nordic region allowed to purchase the listed spices from the empire"

"Nordic region has a somewhat vague definition minister; this will have to be defined in geographically specific terms."

….

Anna took a deep breath as she approached the large black stallion, determined to not let the beast sense any of her fear; the stable master's words from earlier that morning running thru her still agitated mind.

"_Best stay clear of ole midnight here your highness, he's too much horse for a tiny little lady like you to handle_"

"I'll show that old coot "she muttered under her breath. The princess slid the saddle onto Midnight's back ever so gently, careful not to spook him. After another deep breath to stele here resolve Anna slide her right foot in to the stirrup and pulled herself over. A wave of confidence rolled the copper haired princess as she grasped the reins and led the stallion out of the stable into the courtyard.

Slowly Anna guided the horse around in circles with no difficulties.

"_This is too easy_" she thought.

Anna was getting the hang of the horse rather quickly, and beaming with pride because of it.

"Hey Anna" Olaf shouted as he approached the mounted princess.

The sight of the snowman combined with his loud voice proved to be too much for Midnight, with a loud neigh Midnight reared back on its hind legs and took off at a full gallop with Anna screaming for help still mounted on the runaway horse's back.

….

"So excluding the UK, everything north of Berlin and west of Moscow is considered Arendell territory for the fifteen year agreement." Elsa voiced as she looked over the more detailed revision of the trade proposal.

"With a three-year grace from any import taxes" the deputy minister added.

"There is no way you are getting three years" Elsa retorted

"Did I say three? I meant two years, sorry your majesty, my Norwegian isn't that good, an error of the translation of course."

"Of course" Elsa replied with a sly grin.

"Your majesty, there is the matter of the tax rate after the two year grace has expired."

"The crown places a twenty-three percent tax on all foreign imports" Elsa told the minister while spreading humus on to another cracker.

….

Midnight's hoof beats filled the courtyard as the mighty creature turned a corner entering thru the gates and into the castle proper. Anna cried out in fear when the horse started down the hallway to Elsa's receiving room.

.…

"Given that we have agreed to a 15 year exclusion deal, a tax rate of 10 % is much more superlative. The minister was pouring a glass of wine while gently sliding the tax condition into the negotiation.

"Minister Sal-Ibin, I thought that subjects of the Ottoman Empire were forbidden to consume alcohol"

"I won't tell if you…." The Arab man could not finish his sentence because at that instant, Midnight crashed thru the door with a screaming Anna on its back. Both Elsa and the trade minister jumped out of their seats.

"What the hell" Elsa shouted as her long blonde braid whipped across her shoulder.

Midnight stomped around in terror neighing until its hoof kicked the bowl of humus of its small table; and landing on top of the Ottoman official's head its contents dripping to the floor.

Elsa quickly ran over and lifted the bowl off his head

"My lord, I am so sorry about this" Elsa Shot her eyes over to the door way and glared at Anna and the horse who at this point was being escorted back to the stable.

"Think nothing of it your majesty, my youngest brother is fond of little pranks like this, sometimes the day doesn't seem complete with some shenanigans. Perhaps we could finalize the trade agreement at dinner if that is to your liking."

"Yes of course, please allow me to apologize once more for my little princess' behavior." Elsa interjected.

"Until this evening your majesty" the man bowed before being escorted out of the room by servants.

….

Anna was straightening out her riding dress while the grooms had just finished coaxing Midnight back into his stall.

Anna let out a laugh as she spoke to the grooms "I guess Midnight was a lot of horse to handle"

"ANNA!"

Upon hearing her name shouted out loud the petite redhead spun around to see her big sisters piercing blue eyes full of rage standing at the stables main entry.

"So, that was wild huh sis" Anna meekly spoke.

"Everyone not in a dress get out" the queen commanded.

As grooms and stable boys quickly exited Elsa walked closer to her now scarred sister.

The red head tried to explain "it was just an accident

"Yes just like last week when you accidently set the Grand duchess of Warsaw's carriage on fire"

"Yes Elsa that was an accident to"

The queen then crossed her arms "Anna do you remember the conversation we had after that event"

Anna paused to think about it; fear blanketed her face when she recalled the part Elsa was referring to.

"Uh yea well um …. BYE." Was Anna's response a split second before she bolted out the door and made a sharp left.

The queen's smirk returned as she raised her index finger. A thin rope made of ice bolted out the door and also made a sharp left.

"Eeeeeeek" Anna shrieked and then screamed out in frustration

"Damn Ice Powers!"

….

The hallway leading to the queen's private chambers was so quiet that the clack of Elsa's ice heels against the floor stones echoed off the walls. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch in shock and awe as the queen walked down the corridor with a confident gait, her finger pointed upward with the ice rope extending about four feet above her head and the curling down to make the tight coil starting under Anna's breast and ending about a foot below her knees, her arms constricted at her side under the rope.

"Elsa, come on let's talk about this" Anna weakly cried while floating two feet above the ground behind her sister.

"There is nothing left to discuss, my little princess. You have had this coming for a long time"

Anna noticed the people in the hall and started to plead with them to intervene

"Gerta, please talk some sense into her"

"Humph, perhaps this will teach you to act like a proper lady" was Gerta's reply

Searching the sea of faces she saw Kai.

"Kai, please help me, help your little 'fire headed princess'." Using the nickname he called her when she was little. Kai's face dropped in sadness.

"This is for her own good Kai, you know this" the queen stepped in essentially letting him off the hook, and making a mental note to punish Anna extra for trying to manipulate the soft hearted man's emotions.

"Yes your majesty" the steward answered.

Anna thought it was hopeless until she spotted Kristoff.

"Kristoff, my love" Anna batted her eye lashes together

"Umm... Sorry, urgent Official Ice Master business to attend to" kristoff yelled while running the opposite way down the hall.

"That's not even a thing." Anna shouted at the retreating man.

As Elsa approached her door, Anna's frustration, furry, and fear blended together and came out as she realized that no one was going to help her and she might _not_ get out of this after all. The princess started to struggle against the ice rope with all her might. This made her shoulders move back and forth while kicking her feet.

"OH THIS IS SOME GRADE A BULLSHIT" the helpless red head shouted while Elsa was unlocking the door to her bedroom.

"That attitude will not help you out at all young lady" Elsa commented on her little sister's outburst.

The queen opened the door with her unoccupied hand and walked thru over to her bed. With a puff of steam Elsa dispersed the ice rope and Anna fell to her feet. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape Anna dashed to the still open door, only to have it closed with a blast of ice covering the knob only inches from her extended hand.

"Damn ice powers!" Anna huffed while stomping one of her feet. The queen crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Anna this is going to happen, so the sooner you stop fighting it, the sooner it will be over"

Anna looked around nervously and thought of a tactic. She stood up straight and put on her most regal face.

"Elsa this has farce gone on long enough. Not only am I grown woman, I am also the Crown Princess of Arendelle. No one is going to spank me like a little girl. Now that we have an understanding, Let us discuss this rationally."

Elsa silently glared at Anna with an expression made of steel, while thinking about how cute her sister was trying to act tuff.

Realizing that the tactic wasn't going to work (and exactly how intimidating her big sister could be) Anna immediately resorted to begging

"Elsa please don't do this I'm really sorry. Please, I'm your little princess remember"

Elsa stepped forward and gently took Anna's hand and walked her over to the bed and sat down. By now Anna was standing beside the queen's knees softly crying.

Elsa didn't want to do this and seeing Anna cry was breaking her heart, but she knew this had to be done. Elsa gently placed her hand on Anna's back and started to guide her across her lap. The red head complied by bending over and placing her hands flat on the floor but not without protest.

"No Elsa please don't, I'll be a good girl I promise" tears dripped from her face as barley audible word passed her lips.

Clearing her throat (and trying very hard not to cry herself) the elder sister spoke

"Anna I am doing this out of love and it is going to hurt me more than it will you"

Elsa then placed her hands at the hem of Anna's riding dress and lifted it up over the red head's waist. This alarmed Anna as she realized what was happening. Elsa then grabbed the sides of Anna's bloomers and pulled them to the younger girl's knees. Anna's hand immediately shot up to cover her exposed bottom.

"Not on my bare butt!"

"Yes on your bare butt, and keep your hands on the floor"

Elsa had expected her sister to put up a fight the whole way. Having Anna lying still over her lap crying in fear was actually making this even harder for her. The young queen placed her left arm on princess's back and raised the right one slightly in to air and held it for a brief moment. In this brief moment Elsa lived an eternity of anguish. She hatted this, what Elsa wanted to do was to grab her little sister by the shoulders, stand her up, hug her and say that all is forgiven and then build a whole village of snowmen with her. This is what she wanted to do, what she had to do was bring her hand down for the first strike.

**SMACK**

"Ahh" Anna gasped.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"Ahh ouch! Elsa that hurts"

"Yes Anna, it is supposed to hurt"

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"Oh My god, what did you do in that room, lift weights?" The princess screamed

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"Ahh fuck that hurts"

"Language Anna" Elsa chimed in

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

By now Anna Could do nothing but sob, so Elsa started to make sure the lesson was well learned.

"Anna these little stunts and antics you have been pulling have to stop."

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"You are the crown princess of Arendelle, girls and young women all over the kingdom look to you as a role model, and role models do not pull childish pranks that are unbefitting of royalty."

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"That little episode during my trade meeting was the last straw"

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Now Elsa was putting a little more force into the blows

**SMACK!**

"YOU"

**SMACK!**

"COULD"

**SMACK!**

"HAVE"

**SMACK!**

"STARTED"

**SMACK!**

"A"

**SMACK**

"WAR"

**SMACK!**

Anna started thinking about a war that she might have started… and how much her ass hurt at the moment. When the weight of the situation really became clear in she started crying even harder.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"And you knew that horse was dangerous, you could have been hurt or even killed" Elsa scolded and then turned the force all the way up as her own words sunk in.

**SMACK!**

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YORSELF KILLED!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Elsa placed her arms on Anna's back and untouched thighs, holding the princess steady as she wailed and sobbed. After a couple of minutes Elsa cleared her throat.

"Ok sweetie, you can stand up we are finished"

Anna rose to her feet sniffling and softly crying. Elsa stood to speak

"Anna have you learned your lesson"

"Yes, you're Majesty" Anna spoke between the now reducing sobs

Elsa threw her arms around the redhead whose face and bottom now matched her hair; and pulled her in to a tight hug while speaking.

"No Anna, I didn't do that as your queen. I did that as your big sister who loves you. Even if we were two milk maids I still would have done that. I hatted every minute of that but I did it because I love you."

"So I'm you little princess again?" Anna quietly asked

"Anna you have never stopped being my little princess" Elsa replied with tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered

"I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for making you punish me."

"I'm sorry to" Elsa whispered back

"I love you Elsa"

"I love You to Anna"

….

"After careful consideration a ten percent rate for the exclusion period seems agreeable." The queen said as she placed her seal and signed the trade agreement.

The door to the small dining room opened slightly catching Elsa's attention. Anna entered the room wearing an elegant gown with her hair in a bun and heels. The room attendant immediately pulled out a chair that faced both Elsa and the trade minister, it was a high backed and finely matched to the other two. The difference between it and the rest of the set were the three soft pillows on top the seat cushion.

The trade minister taking note of this looked to Anna and spoke. "Manny pillows your Highness"

Anna chuckled nervously while gesturing with her hand and gingerly taking her seat. "Oh you know us princesses, all dainty and stuff"

"Indeed" the man replied while glancing over to Elsa. The queen smiled while cocking her head forward at a slight angle and raising her wine glass a few inches. The minister duplicated and returned the gesture. Anna simply turned beet red and tried not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The men in the blue jackets hurried along sweeping up saw dust, and polishing porcelain. Between the six laborers, the cast iron bath tub had been carried in, installed, and had closet built around it with a pocket door camouflaged to look like the rest of the wall. Anna congratulated herself tricking Elsa "she'll never know" the princess thought remembering there conversation at breakfast.

"_Come on Elsa, pretty please with sugar on top."_

"_No Anna, the floor_ _in your room is not strong enough to hold a bath tub."_

"_Oh you're just being paranoid, it'll be fine"_

"_The answer is no my little princess… and I mean it" Elsa added a bit of emphasis to the 'I mean it' part_

The worker's foreman approached Anna with his hat in his hand and head bowed he spoke with a small amount of nervous apprehension. "All finished your Highness".

"Perfect, you all have the thanks and appreciation of a satisfied customer." The workers beamed in pride at the copper haired royal's praise.

"And now you all have the orders of your Princess to consider." The six men stood silently at attention.

"The work you have done here today is a state secret, you will not discuss it with you wives at home, your friends at the tavern, or anyone else, am I understood."

A six man chorus of "yes your highness" filled the room.

The foreman spoke up again "Our lips are sealed your highness, no one, not even the Queen will know"

"Damn sure not her! ... Uh I mean yes, I know I can count on your discretion. "Anna stammered while the workmen gathered there tools and scraps of left over wood. As they walked out the door the Princess handed each one a 100 Speciedaler note for a tip, and just a tip not a bribe. Being the second most powerful person in the kingdom meant that her word was law and a trip to the axe man's chopping block could be arranged with a snap of fingers.

After the workers left Anna pulled a silk cord along the wall which rang a bell in the servant wing, alerting them to attend to the Princess's room.

"Enter" Anna replied to the knock at her door.

The ornate door with pink trim opened partially to allow a small slip of a girl barely more than twelve to walk in and curtsy.

"How may serve you, your highness?" the girl asked.

"Tell me child, can you keep a secret?" Anna asked with a grin.

"Yes ma'am "the girl curtsied again,

….

Elsa sat upon her throne wearing an extremely regale looking ice gown holding her scepter and her crown nested in her hair. The Queen's countenance was one of solemn grace and poise (she was all business today). Kai took to the center of the room in front of the queen's dais and cleared his throat.

"All those who have business with the court of 'Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa' step forward"

An old woman of about seventy walked forward assisted with a cane. Kai fought the urge to walk over and help

"Please state your business." Kai said

The old woman kneeled down and pulled an odd black sphere from her dress. No one knew what it was until they saw a lit fuse.

"Death to the sorceress "the old woman screamed as she hurled the bomb at Elsa.

As crossbow bolts and musket balls entered the old woman at all angles Elsa immediately jumped from her throne creating a dome of ice around the bomb just before it exploded. The detonation only made slight cracks in the magic ice dome yet devastating the dais floor beneath it sending shock waves thru the castle walls.

"So it's going to be one of those days" Elsa thought to herself.

A cacophony of panic and confusion assaulted Elsa's ears. Palace guards surrounded the Queen in a tight circle with their swords pointing outward in all directions.

"Stand down and disperse." Elsa raised her voice a little as she gave the order. Composing herself Elsa addressed the still very alarmed crowd. "Remain calm and do not leave, court will continue" "_come hell or high water"_ the queen added as an afterthought.

….

"What was that?" Anna asked the young servant girl who was adding the last bucket of water to the new tub, after hearing the muffled explosion.

"Would you like for me to check your highness." The girl asked

"No I'm sure it was just the queen demonstrating her powers" Anna replied

"The bath is ready ma'am, can I be of any other assistance."

"No, I think that will be all for now, you're dismissed, but remember if any one finds out about this I'll personally take a switch to your back side, got it". Anna spoke to the girl with the most serious face she could make.

"Yes your highness" The girl curtsied and then quickly and quietly left.

….

Elsa took over for Kai who had passed out and spoke" alright who is next?"

"I am your majesty" a teenage boy stepped forward and knelt down.

"You do not have any bombs on you I hope" Elsa said with a smirk.

"A thousand times no your majesty, my fealty and life is dedicated to the crown of Arendelle."

"And what may that crown do for you today young man" Elsa asked with a kinder smile this time.

….

Anna eased herself into the tub, the water a little warmer than she would have liked but still comfortable. The princess's thoughts drifted back to the conversation she would _like_ to have with her sister, but had better since to.

"_Ha, the tub is just fine. Floor hasn't caved in yet Queen smarty pants. After all Elsa the carpenters didn't say anything about the floor, and isn't it there job to know such things. Damn crown has gone to your head."_

….

"I wish to enlist in the Arendelle army, your majesty." The boy responded with pride.

"A noble venture, but you do not require royal dispensation for this. Why have you come to me instead of the army headquarters?" Elsa asked with some confusion.

"Your majesty, the minimum age for enlistment is sixteen, I am only fourteen"

….

"_Looks like I'm the smart one this time sis. This thing is as solid as a rock."_

Anna stood up in the tub and started jumping up and down to further prove her point to the hypothetical Elsa that Anna actually would be brave enough to say all this to.

"Smart smart smart" The princess chanted to herself as she jumped up and down in the tub, water sloshing around as she hopped.

….

"You are so young, why are you so determined to join the army"

"A stepping stone your majesty"

"Stepping stone to what young man" the queen asked her curiosity kicking in

"Military service is a good path to becoming a palace guard"

….

"Smart smart smart" Anna still chanting while still jumping up and down

….

"And why would you want to become a palace guard, is there not a place in your father's trade for you"

"My parents are gone; your majesty, and being a guard is my dream"

"Dream, why would that be your dream"

"So I may protect you and her royal highness the gracious princess Anna. I feel it is the best way to serve my country"

….

"smart smart smart"

….

"Well gracious is a way to describe the princess"

"_A completely wrong way" Elsa thought_

….

"Smart smart smart" Anna shouted with such loud exuberance that she didn't hear the floor joist that was never intended to hold that much weight to begin with (and weakened by the explosion) start to crack.

….

"Why is protecting the royal family the best way to serve" Elsa asked, now genuinely curious.

"May I speak freely your majesty" the boy asked with a nervous look.

"Please do young man".

"Arendelle is lucky to have such decent and kind monarchs like you and her highness. The two of you are a rarity amongst royals, most nobles see there station as a platform for opportunity to gain more power and commoners as pawns on a chess board. However you and the great princess are different, you actually care about us your majesty" the boy timidly looked at the floor after saying this.

Elsa's cheeks started to turn pink at being praised this way.

"Thank you; I am deeply touched by your words and sense of duty and the princess would feel the same if she were here.

….

"Smart smart smart" the floor joist was now bowing with many more cracks. The nude red head with her hair in a bun was still oblivious to all this as she splashed water about jumping up and down to celebrate her brilliance.

….

"I will speak with the Marshal of the Army about this matter. Perhaps after a year of service in the infantry a guard position may be in your future."

Before the boy could speak an explosion of stone and wood burst from the celling along with Anna, a bath tub and Sixty gallons of water. The crowd gasped in shock at the sight of a cast iron tub smashing the throne less than ten feet behind the queen in to splinters and the princess landing feet first next to her. Elsa didn't immediately notice Anna and the throne because the hot water came down on her head completely melting her ice gown.

The two royal sisters stood still and silent on what was left of the throne dais. The crowd of at least one hundred subjects also stood still and silent staring at the women who were both completely nude. It was Anna who broke the silence first by covering her breast with her arms and screaming as she ran out of a side door. Elsa was almost catatonic.

Anna ran down the hallway until she saw a guard standing at attention. Far too embarrassed to actually speak to the guard who would have gladly given her his jacket and any other assistance she needed; Anna jumped on top of the poor bastard and beat him senseless and then stole his uniform and boots. After this most non-princess like deed was finished she ran towards the stables with fearful visions of Elsa executing her in various painful ways running through her mind.

….

"_Yeah it's defiantly going to be one of those days"_ The Queen thought.

Looking out at the crowd and the young man kneeling in front of her, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Turns out Your Queen is a woman" "who would have guessed" she added sarcastically. With a wave of her hand a new ice dress appeared over her slender frame and all of the water froze and then evaporated

"I said it before and I will say it again court will continue" Elsa announced while thinking of twenty different possible punishments for her sister.

"So yes your petition to join the army is granted, give your information to the attendant before you leave" Elsa said, trying to return a semblance of normalcy to the proceedings.

"Thank you your majesty, thank you so much" the young man spoke as he started to rise.

Before he completely stood up Elsa leaned in and whispered in to his ear while wearing a puckish grin.

"Don't pull it to hard boy."

….

The queen exited her throne room the same side door Anna had four hours earlier; glad that this extra tiring session of court was over.

"_Now to find out where Anna is"_ Elsa thought.

Then Queen searched the castle high and low, checking behind drapes and under table cloths. Announcing in a loud voice "Anna come out and get you medicine, you can't hide forever my little princess".

Elsa was starting to get worried when she noticed the stable master walking thru the servant wing. Elsa did not really want to involve the staff in what she considered a family matter, but she had been searching for over an hour.

"Excuse me."

"Upon see his Queen the old man immediately knelled before speaking"

"Your Majesty, how may this humble servant be of use?"

"Please rise good sir." Elsa felt a twang of guilt at seeing an arthritic man with sixty five year old knees causing himself pain for the sake of propriety.

"Tell me, have you seen the Princess recently"

"Why yes your Majesty, earlier this afternoon I saw her highness saddling her horse and on top of that she was wearing a waist coat and pants" the old man replied.

Elsa's brow knitted at this new information

"I wonder where she was in such a hurry too" the stable master asked.

"Oh I have an idea" the queen voiced while crossing her arms, the anger.

….

Anna's horse came to a stop as she pulled back on the reins. She jumped off and almost fell over from exhaustion, having rode none stop the whole way to the troll's village in the Valley of the living rock. The trolls started to roll around her in excitement while an amused Kristof stood by. Grande Pabbie approached Anna.

"Princess, you seem troubled is something wrong."

"Yes Pabbie, I am in grave danger." She adjusted her posture and cleared her throat to speak with a bit more poise "Grande Pabbie, as per the Valley treaty of 1769. I Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle do formally request 'right of asylum' in troll lands and holdings."

"Of course my dear it is so granted, but what is wrong, what creature seeks to do you harm?"

Before Anna could answer Kristof took a bite of his carrot and spoke with a huge grin

"The queen's probably gonna bust her ass again"

"SHUT UP REINDEER BOY!" Anna screamed at Kristof her face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

Pabbie shook his head and chuckled "did you set another carriage on fire"

"No, why does everyone keep bringing that up" Anna exclaimed with a pout.

Anna turned her head slightly to see three small 'stones' roll to her feet. The three orbs came to a stop in front of the princesses shoes and jumped into the air to reveal three adolescent trolls.

"Don't worry your highness we'll protect you." The one on the left offered up

"Yea, say princess can you tell us with the beast looks like "the one in the middle added

"Yea go ahead feisty pants tell them what the beast looks like" Kristoff called out barley able to contain his laughter

"Kristoff I swear by everything that is holy, if you don't shut up, you're going to be living the life of a monk to Christmas "The red head spat thru her teeth.

Anna then turned back to the three troll youths. "Imagine an angry Valkyrie all blue and white and full of rage"

"You mean like that" the young troll said while pointing to the sky

Anna turned her head to see her sister atop of a giant Pegasus composed of shimmering ice coming in for a landing.

"Um yea, something like that."

Elsa sat atop of the mighty ice stallion with her arms crossed (she controlled the impossible creature with her mind, not reins) making direct eye contact with Anna as she brought the Pegasus in for a landing. The second it hoof touched the ground the horse's whole body exploded in to a cyclone of thousands of snow flakes, dissipating to reveal Elsa now standing though still with her arms crossed.

Immediately the three trolls who swore to defend Anna rolled forward and stopped in front of the Queen.

"You won't harm the princess Valkyrie" the first little one foot tall would be champion shouted with all the bravery he could muster.

Elsa raised an eyebrow to this and then gave a coy smile. "My, my; what brave warriors you three are to defend the princess. Tell me, why does she merit such valor?"

"Because she's wise and kind and pretty" the troll answered.

"Well I would agree with two of those" the queen commented as she looked at her little sister who was attempting to cower behind Grande Pabbie (no easy task seeing that Troll elder stood only sixteen inches high).

Anna stood her ground and squared her shoulders. "Elsa you can't do anything to me here, Grande pabbie has granted me political asylum".

The platinum haired monarch glanced to Pabbie who nodded his head and spoke

"Yes your majesty Anna has invoked a clause in the treaty I signed with your great-grandfather.

Elsa pondered this for a moment, though she could not show it, she was proud of her sister for using her head at least in this regard. A smile crept on to the Queen's face as a plan came to the forefront of her thoughts. "Well I guess that's that then, guess you're off the hook my little princess… as long as you remain within the confines of the Valley of the living rock."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and thought _"I'll stay here for a week or so, by that point Elsa will miss me so much that she'll pardon the whole incident just to get me home. Yes perfect plan"._

Elsa then spoke again putting her plan into action "Anna have you had dinner yet"

The red head pondered this and as she said no her stomach started to growl. Anna looked over to one of the juvenile trolls and asked "so what's for dinner tonight"

"Moss" the first troll replied while holding up a rough wooden plate covered in just that, green moss.

"With slugs" the second troll added while sprinkling the insects on to the plate of moss like croutons on a salad.

Anna covered her mouth to hide the gag reflex she just had.

"Wow slugs, you lucky girl" Elsa quipped to her sister. "I'm a bit jealous Anna; all were having at the castle tonight is roast duck with glazed carrots and fudge brownies for dessert".

Anna's mouth watered at the mentioning of roast duck her favorite, not to mention the brownies.

"Well I guess I will leave you to it, enjoy your slugs dear sister" Elsa said as she made the motions of preparing to leave

"Elsa wait" Anna almost shouted while catching Elsa's right arm and then wrapping both of her arms around it.

"Maybe after dinner we could go back to your room for a few… love taps" the slender princess suggested very sheepishly.

Elsa turned her body so that she was facing Anna and then put her hands on to younger woman's shoulders "Oh Anna, that is all it would have been, but unfortunately you made me chase you all the way to Valley of the living rock. So I am afraid things have escalated a bit"

Anna swallowed hard and then asked "escalated how"?

Elsa lifted her hand from her little sisters shoulder and held in midair so Anna could see the swirling cloud of magic ice glowing blue and finally taking shape as a long paddle

Anna jumped back, both hands instinctively covering her bottom.

"Eeeeeeek"

….

"Umm uh, what are you going to with that" the petite girl asked.

"I think you know what my little princess".

"You… you're going to use that on me when we get home".

"No, I am going to use this on you right now"

"What… here… in front of the trolls"!? Anna lamented almost in tears

"You involved them in this, not I".

Anna's lip started to quiver "but I'm scared"

"I know you are" Elsa spoke while running her fingers thru Anna's hair; she then leaned in and kissed the younger girls forehead. "But I also know this has to be done; I think you know that too". Anna silently nodded her head. The Queen squared her shoulders and put on a most regal face (she couldn't let Anna know how uncomfortable the situation made her) and spoke again.

"Ok my little princess are you ready to take it like a big girl".

Anna gave another silent nod

"Alright, pull down your pants and grab your ankles"

"But Kristoff will see my butt" Anna protested, thinking that might be a good excuse to keep them up for a little protection.

The Queen would have none of that "like he has never seen your butt before".

"I… uh… your majesty…" Kristoff stammered out, genuinely concerned about Elsa's knowledge of how exactly intimate he had gotten with her sister.

"Save it reindeer boy, I was born in the dark but it was not last night" she curtly replied before turning back to Anna "shall we continue".

With her hands shaking Anna slowly lowered her stolen pants to her knees and then grabbed her ankles with tears leaking from both eyes.

Elsa raised her ice paddle back and brought it down on Anna's butt with a resounding crack.

**Whack**

"Ahhh." Anna yelped

"That is for disobeying me. I told you no this morning and that should have been the end of it."

**Whack**

"That is for thinking you could hide a five hundred pound cast iron tub from me with a pocket door. Really Anna I have been in your room dozens of times I would have noticed."

**Whack**

"And this is for abusing your authority as crown princess. How dare you intimidate that little serving girl".

"I wouldn't have really done it, you're the one who likes to beat peoples butts Anna chocked out between sobs.

"Only the butts of bad little princess"

**Whack**

"That is for not believing me when I said your floor couldn't handle the weight"

"None of the workman mentioned any of that". Anna meekly countered

"Anna, you're the second most powerful person in the kingdom of course those men weren't going to argue with you."

**Whack**

"That is for destroying the throne room"

**Whack**

"That is for destroying the six hundred year old throne itself"

**Whack**

"That is for letting everyone at court see you naked"

**Whack, Whack**

"That is for letting everyone at court see **ME** naked**"**

Anna was sobbing very loudly at this point.

**Whack**

"That is for almost killing me with a bath tub"

"And this is for almost killing yourself" Elsa circled her left arm around Anna's waist while bringing down a torrent of painful paddle strikes.

**Whack, Whack, Whack,**

**Whack,** **Whack, Whack,**

**Whack, Whack, Whack,**

Anna let out a blood curdling scream at this final barrage of swats.

Elsa released Anna's waist and brought he up in to a hug and started to kiss the top of her head

"It's over my little princess, we can go home now"

Anna held onto Elsa very tightly and sobbed for a little bit while Elsa played with the princess's hair and kissed her gently on the check while whispering soothing assurances into her ear.

….

The crystalline Pegasus glided thru the air as Elsa sat with her arms crossed while Anna's were wrapped around the blonde's waist from behind and her head pressed into her back.

"I hear you pouting back there" Elsa called back to her little sister

"You can be really mean sometimes" Anna called back

"Anna if I were mean this horse would be galloping"

Anna thought about the effect of the house bouncing up and down would have on her very sore bottom and sulked some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's eyes opened to view another pair of eyes staring back down at her. Even though the owner of this other set was too close to for the Queen to make out any other facial features she knew who it was; she would recognize Anna's turquoise eyes anywhere. After another moment of realization the blonde knew that her little sister was lying directly on top of her. The Queen turned her head to peer out her bed room window noticing that it was still dark and then glanced at the clock on her table that read five am. Elsa brought her arms up and around Anna's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Anna the sky is not awake why are you"?

"Because today is our special day and I want to spend as much of it as I can with you".

Anna paused before she continued to speak "you didn't change your mind did you". Elsa could see Anna's eyes start to water; Elsa quickly tilted her head to kiss her little sister on top of hers.

"Not a chance, the whole day belongs to you my little Princess".

"Good because I brought breakfast for us to eat in bed" Anna said leaping up from the Queen's embrace.

Elsa could now see that Anna was fully dressed and her hair was braided into her regular twin braids. _"Damn this really means a lot to her"_ she thought as the redhead rolled over a cart with sausage, eggs, and buttered croissants. Anna picked up a plate and started to load some of the hot steaming cuisine onto it before handing the plate to her big sister with a smile and then started to pour her a cup of coffee. Elsa took the plate in one hand and picked up the croissant in the other after nibbling on a small corner she placed it in her lap and spoke.

"So what do you have planned for us today Anna" the Queen asked her sister plopped down next to her on the bed with her own plate.

"Well I made reservations for us in Oaken's sauna at two; we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"How did you manage that" Elsa asked.

"I told him that the royal family desired private use of his facility for the afternoon and if he had a problem with that I'd put him in the stocks for three days and use the place anyway"

"ANNA!"

"Just kidding, I gave him a thousand Speciedalers "

"That's better" Elsa replied before biting into her croissant.

"And I showed him my boobs"

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted while spitting out half chewed pastry

Anna burst out laughing and pointing at Elsa while holding her side "ha ha fooled you".

"Yes, well I should have known" Elsa said as she gave Anna a playful slap on the arm.

"So Anna two o'clock is a long way off what is the plan until then" the Queen added.

"I thought we would go horseback riding."

"Are you sure you're up for that."

"Yep my butt is completely healed after last week".

Elsa felt a wave of guilt roll over her after thinking about last week's incident with that began with a bath tub and ended with the trolls. She placed her hand on Anna's arm and turned to look her in the eye.

"Anna, are you still mad about that"

"No, I guess I had it coming after causing forty thousand Speciedalers worth of damage, and letting a hundred people see the Queen naked" Anna replied now with a hint of pink entering her cheeks.

"Well I hatted having to do that and I never want to again, please behave from now on".

"We both know that's not going to happen; besides you didn't seem too bent out of shape over it at the time." Anna replied a bit skeptical.

"That's because I have to put on a brave face as your big sister. Anna both times, after I punished you I burst into tears as soon as I was alone".

Anna placed her arm around Elsa's shoulder and spoke.

"Well I guess I was being kind of a brat during those occasions, but still I do think a spanking is just a bit beneath my station ."

"No, there is not a living soul in Arendelle that is above answering for their actions. No one, not even my little princes".

"Ok" the copper headed girl said with her head down.

Anna then started to giggle

"What"? Elsa asked.

"That guy sure did look funny with a big bowel of hummus on his head"

"Anna" Elsa playfully chastised as she pulled her little sister into another hug.

….

Anna pulled back on her horse's reins decreasing its speed to a meandering walk from the gallop she had thought would be slow enough for Elsa to keep up with. The Princess dismounted her animal and waited as her sister caught up, the Queen may have been older than Anna but had far less riding experience on an actual horse as opposed to her ice mounts that moved like an extension of her body.

"Sorry Anna, I am not much of an equestrian" Elsa apologized as her horse caught up to the red head; assuming that she was the reason her little sister stopped and got off her horse.

"No problem, time for a break anyway".

"Are you tired"? The blonde asked

"No but you are. Elsa you would probably have more fun on one of your ice horses". Anna answered to her sister who had also dismounted at this point.

"No sweetie, this is your special day and I am going to be normal for you"

Anna immediately strode over to her sister and placed her arms around her embracing her tightly.

"I don't want normal, I want Elsa. My big sister, the gorgeous winter goddess who also happens to be a Queen."

"You really think that"

"Of course I love everything about you, your hair, your smile, your ice dresses, everything"

Elsa blushed at the compliment.

Anna grinned and spoke again this time stepping back a couple of feet." I even love that you pee icicles "

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in annoyance as her little sister who was laughing as she ran away until a large snow ball pegged her in the back.

….

The royal sisters tied off their horses to a hitching post in front of the sauna and walked thru the front door.

"Hoo hoo" a very large man behind a very small table greeted the pair.

"Hi Oaken" Anna waved while Elsa took in the sight of this impossibly large man

"Welcome back Princess, the sauna is all prepped and waiting; and who is this lovely young lady you bring with you"? Asked the large man said with a Finnish accent.

"My sister, Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Anna said with a bit of seriousness.

Oaken immediately kneeled before Elsa

"Your Majesty please forgive me, I would not have referred to you in such an informal tone if I had known it was you."

"It is no problem sir, please rise" Elsa said nervously. The Queen did not like to see her people groveling at her feet.

Oaken stood back up and spoke again "I shall take my leave of you now and not return until five this afternoon."

"Enjoy your afternoon off" Anna cheerfully responded as Oaken took one more bow and left.

"Anna I wish you had not have introduced me like that. The man hit the floor so fast it had to hurt." Elsa lamented to her sister.

"Well you are the Queen; you're supposed to have your butt kissed".

"Anna I want respect, not fear from my subjects".

"Well you have mine dear sister" Anna replied as she and Elsa entered the changing room.

"I wonder sometimes… hey wait, which do you mean, the respect or the fear." The Queen asked

Anna who was now completely nude turned and smiled "a little of both".

Those words stung Elsa upon hearing them "why would you fear me" she asked and then immediately felt stupid for asking when her gaze fell upon the scar above her sisters left breast.

"Is it because of that"? Elsa asked as she pointed at the scar above Anna's heart, the entry point for her ice. Water was forming in her eyes. Anna looked down to her small scar and chuckled.

"No Elsa that hadn't crossed my mind. I respect you because you have this great power and you don't abuse it. I mean seriously you could conquer the world in a few months if you wanted to but you haven't because you aren't capable of that type meanness".

Elsa smiled a little as she followed Anna into the sauna her dress simply melting away in the one hundred and ninety degree heat.

"Anna you said a little of both, I do not like the idea of you fearing me at all".

The Princess blushed a little "well you do swing a mean ice paddle".

"Anna…" Elsa started, but the young red head cut her off.

"It's over and done with I'm not mad or scared that you will abuse me. Besides I guess it sets a good example for everyone else."

"How so" Elsa asked.

"Simple, people will ask themselves, if the Queen will do that to who own sister, what the hell would she do to me if I screw up".

"Anna I do not like that very much, no one in this kingdom has screwed up more than me".

Anna let her finger run over her scar and smiled" if this is what you're referring to then don't worry I forgave you a long time ago".

The two pulled into a brief embrace that made Elsa blush because of their nudity.

"Wow Oaken put this thing on full blast didn't he" Anna commented while making an exaggerated gesture of bringing her hand across her brow.

"I thought that was the point of a sauna" Elsa asked

"Yea but this is really hot, do you think you could knock a few degrees off of the air"?

Elsa rose her hand and released what she thought would be a few hundred snowflakes but was actually nothing but puffs of steam. She tried again only to produce the same result.

"Sorry Anna, I guess this much heat cancels out my powers"

Anna's face twisted to a sinister grin. "Yea I thought as much, NOW!"

Upon the Princess's shout an alarmed Elsa could hear the sound of a bar sliding across the sauna door. The Queen jumped to her feet and ran to the door finding it locked from the outside.

"ANNA!, what is the meaning of this" Elsa shouted.

"Like I said Elsa, you are forgiven for everything that happened during the great freeze"

"Then what is going on"

Anna smiled kindly at her sister, "now you're going to be punished for it."

Elsa's eyes became as wide as saucers after hearing Anna's words. "Anna I don't know what has crawled into that warped little brain of yours but this is not funny and you need to stop this prank now".

"This is not a prank sister dear, I could come up with better. This is not a Coup d'état, Arendelle couldn't have a better Queen; and before you say it, it's not revenge either, I deserved both of those spankings, just like you deserve the one you're about to receive."

Hearing the words 'spanking, you're, and receive' made the Queen uneasy but she couldn't let Anna see this, Elsa straitened into the most regal stance she could pull off while completely naked in an insanely hot room. "Anna I am the Queen this sort of thing does not happen to a Queen."

"No, there is not a living soul in Arendelle that is above answering for their actions. No one, not even my little princes". "Where those not you're exact words this morning _Queen_ Elsa".

"_Me and my big mouth"_ The young blonde thought as she was backing away from her now advancing sister.

"Now Elsa I'm not doing this as your Princess, I'm doing it as your sister who loves you"

"That… that is not how this works, I am the big sister here" Elsa said while starting to stammer. The young monarch was now becoming genuinely scared.

Elsa then made a realization about the locked door, someone outside of the room had to lock it… Anna had an accomplice. Elsa ran to the door with a burst of energy and started to shout

" This is the Queen, I countermand whatever orders Princess Anna gave you. Open this door now"!

"Oh he's long gone by now and won't be back for half an hour, plenty of time to take care of things" the red head said as she started towards her older and now visibly nervous big sister.

"Anna this is not going to happen so we are just going to wait for Kristoff to come back..."

"Reindeer boy, like he has the stones to help with this "Anna said with a chuckle.

"ANNA" the Queen raising her voice for emphasis. "The only one getting a spanking today will be you if you do not cease this foolishness immediately".

"That threat doesn't carry a lot of weight with you powers on the fritz".

"We are not going to be in this room forever" Elsa quickly answered back trying her best to retake control of the situation.

"Yes, I am aware of that; and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but as for right now your ass is mine."

Anna reached out to grab Elsa but the blonde turned to the side and ran to the other side of the room.

"There is now where to run Elsa so you might come over here and take it like a big girl". The Princess said as she made another grab for the Queen.

Elsa contemplated that for a fraction of a second before continuing to run with Anna still trying to grab at her.

"Anna I do not want to become physically violent with you, though I will" The scared Queen shouted as her sister chased her in a circle around the fire pit.

"As if', without those damn ice powers we both know I can kick your ass" Anna chortled.

Elsa spun around franticly gesturing with her hands trying to create an ice wall between herself and Anna, only producing puffs of steam with each movement. Anna's hand finally clamped onto Elsa's arm pining it behind the blonde's back with ease. The young monarch struggled against her sister's grasp with all of her strength, but it did no good. Anna being a hyperactive tom boy was naturally stronger than her bookworm sister.

The determined Princess drug Elsa over to the nearest bench and sat down. With a deft twist she had Elsa over her lap with her left leg pinning both of the blonde's in one place while still holding her arm in place.

"A...Anna I'm gonna make a deal with you ok, If you let me go right now I'll forget this ever happened; no repercussions, I promise" Elsa stammered while pleading, her royal form of speech now faltering.

"Nope you're getting a whopping" Anna replied mirthfully.

"I'll let you eat chocolate cake for breakfast".

"Tempting, but no. You're getting a whopping".

"I'll let you wear the crown, build you an army of snowmen, buy you a puppy, anything you want, just let me go". The Queen now sniffling and quaking in fear as she spoke.

"Elsa you are not going to negotiate your way out of this. I love you very much and this is going to hurt me more than… ok that's a load of crap, this is going to hurt you waaay worse. I still love you very much, but you deserve this".

**SMACK**

"Ahhh" Elsa yelped

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

"OUCH! Anna that hurts"

"it's supposed to hurt Elsa"

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"STOP, GODDAMN IT"!

**SMACK**

"language Elsa"

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING BITCH" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

In response to this Anna gave her an extra hard rapid fire volley.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Elsa screamed in agony

"As you can see that attitude won't help at all" Anna replied to Elsa's outburst chastising but not showing any irritation by raising her voice.

Anna switched back to a steady pace

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"Elsa I know this hurts, believe me I know, but you did some very bad things and you have to answer for that".

Elsa could do nothing now but cry.

"This is for freezing the kingdom for three days.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"This is for shutting me out and hiding in your room for thirteen years like a little emo".

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"This is for skipping our parent's funeral; I had to do that alone at fifteen".

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"This is for hiding your powers from me in the first place. I don't care what papa said, sisters don't keep secrets.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"This is for having a giant snow monster throw me off a cliff".

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"And this is for freezing my heart, I know you wouldn't do that on purpose but it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had been more careful".

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **

Anna held Elsa in place letting her cry for a couple of minutes before releasing her grip on The sobbing Queen's arm and leg.

"It's over Elsa you can stand up now" the Princess told her sister.

Elsa slowly climbed off of Anna's lap; her crying now reduced to whimpers and soft sobs. Slowly allowing her feet to touch the sauna floor as she gingerly stood up. Both sisters remained still and quiet as Anna's accomplice (whose timing was perfect) slid the bar away from the door, hearing this Anna stood up and said in a quiet voice"

"I guess we can go now, I'm sorry if this has ruined things between us".

Nether girl spoke to each other or made eye contact as they dressed.

When they both walked outside Anna finally broke the silence.

"Ok Elsa what are you going to do to me, throw me in the dungeon , put me in the stocks, public flogging with a cat o' nine tail, I can't take not knowing what my fate is".

Elsa turned to face Anna and stepped in real close. The red head winced, expecting anything from a slap across the face to an icicle up the rear. The blonde pulled her little sister into an embrace and kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear.

"I deserved it".

"So no torture then" Anna said while wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"No my little Princess, I deserved it. Let's go home"

The two of them walked with their arms linked together towards the horses when a familiar voice called out.

"Did you enjoy your game"?

Elsa turned around to see Olaf standing behind them

"Game"? She asked.

"Yea Anna said you guys were going to play a secret game in the sauna and needed me to bar the door and stand guard."

Elsa spun on her heels back to face her sister again in complete shock.

"Olaf?!, your accomplice was Olaf!"

Anna shrugged her shoulders

"I needed someone you wouldn't retaliate against in case this went badly"

Elsa just shook her head as she made a pillow of snow appear on top of her horse's saddle.

"What's that for" Olaf who was oblivious to what transpired inside the sauna".

"Oh you know us Queens, all dainty and stuff" Elsa answered the little snowman while looking at her sister with a grin.

….

The next morning Anna's awoke to see Greta walking in with a meal service cart

"Breakfast in bed"? The Princess cheerfully asked sitting up.

"Yes, Queen Elsa insisted. She said you earned it. Gerta answered as she lifted the lid covering the plate that had a ham and cheese omelet with toast and expensive imported oranges, each item being one of Anna's favorites.

Gerta placed a tray on Anna's lap and then the plate. As Anna started to dig in to the omelet Gerta placed a tall glass of white milk on the tray next to the Princess's plate. As Anna noticed the glass of white milk she realized there had been a mistake.

"But Gerta you know I like chocolate milk." Anna said in the childlike voice that she knew would make the servant want to fix the problem.

"I'm sorry your highness, but her majesty has banned chocolate thru out the kingdom for a whole month" Gerta said with a kind smile.

The Princess let out a blood curdling scream

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"!

….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

Elsa laughed quietly when she heard her little sister scream in anguish while standing outside of the Princess's door and thought to herself.

"_I may have deserved it but I'm still the Queen". _

**Author's note: So end's my first attempt at writing fiction fan or otherwise, I don't know what it is about these two that makes me want to write about them, but it sure is fun.**

**Also I know there was no such thing as an emo in 1840's Europe but the line seemed so perfect I had to leave it in there**

**Please read and review **

**thanks**


End file.
